Two Weeks of February
by lysapot
Summary: Sam's got a secret admirer. 'nuff said.. :D Just read and find out.. :D
1. Prologue: January 31

Hey, :) this is my attempt at a long story.. ahaha.. The pairing is unknown first.. but i think you know who it is.. lol..

Don'.Anything. Catch my drift?

Enjoy the story.. :)

------------------

**Prologue:**

**January 31, Sunday**

"Hey! Hey! Hey, people of the known planet called Earth! For all of you who do not know what is playing on your computer screens then let my best friend here enlighten you!" A brunette girl shouted.

"Well, my best friend, shouldn't we first introduce ourselves?" A blond girl inquired.

"Oh yeah! Of course, where were our manners! I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And well, this is iCarly!" They both shouted in union.

"Today on iCarly, we would like to share with you our way of ending the month of January!"

"And how are we going to do that Carly?" Sam asked with much curiosity.

"CRAZY GOODBYE DANCE!!!!!" They screamed into the camera and as they finished Sam pressed a button on her remote and applause erupted and as the applause clamed Carly said.

"Now that we finished saying goodbye to the month of January, let's show a video of an old lady fighting a cat for her ham! Show the vid Freddie!"

"Showing the video!" Freddie then on clicked a few keys on his keyboard and the huge plasma screen dropped down and flashed the video.

After the video, "You gotta love the passion they put on for that ham! It goes to show you that ham is really worth fighting for! And what an awesome old lady! She just risked it all for that ham!" Sam again pressed the applause button.

"And what an honorable battle it was!" Carly agreed.

"Okay, for our next segment, will show you another Messing with Lewbert!" Sam said excitedly. "Dork, roll the video!"

"Must you insult me while we are filming?" Freddie's voice was overheard from behind the camera.

"Of course! If I won't then where will my fun and the audience's fun go?" Sam said as she put on a puppy look pout.

"Come on guys! We're kinda on a live webcast here! Do I need to spray you two again?" Carly threatened to get the infamous spray bottle.

"See dork, you're getting us threaten in front of our live people!" Sam said nonchalantly.

"You started it!" Freddie yelled.

"Oh that's it! I'm getting the bottle!" Carly started to head over to the drawer.

"Hey Carls! No need for that stupid bottle. I'll behave till the end of the show, promise!" Sam said trying to stop Carly from getting the bottle. _'Argh! I don't like that stupid, stupid bottle!' _"Come on, _Freddie_, just roll the vid." Emphasized on his name.

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever." Freddie rolled his eyes and said quietly as he clicked on a few keys and the video began to play.

-------

"Sadly, that's all we have for iCarly." Carly started as she and Sam put on a little pout and Sam pressed the boo button on her magical remote.

"But we still have next week, right Sam?" Carly turned to Sam.

"Of course we have next week Carly!" Sam turned to Carly.

They approached the camera and screamed, "Stay tune for next week's iCarly! Bye!"

"And we're out." Freddie turned off the camera.

"Hey, Freddie, we'll go ahead down for fruit kabobs. Follow us when you're done here." Carly said as she and Sam went ahead to the elevator.

"Okay, Carly." He began to clear up his equipment and loaded it to the tech cart.

---------------

"Sam! You know that there's no "Insulting Freddie" when we go on iCarly!" Carly complained as she went into the kitchen to get the fruit kabobs.

"Aw, Carly! You're taking my fun out of everything." Sam whined.

"Stop whining Sam, and eat this fruit kabob." Carly handed her a fruit kabob.

Sam happily ate her fruit kabob as the elevator swung opened revealing Freddie and his tech cart. "Wey work!"

"Geez, Sam. Please don't talk when you're mouth is full." Setting the cart aside and headed to the counter to get the fruit kabob.

"So, February is just around the corner. I can't wait for Valentine's day!" Carly squealed.

"What's so good about Valentine's day anyway?" Sam said as she swallowed the last piece of fruit. "It's just a day full of love sick people who gives chocolates and flowers acting all lovey dovey. It makes me sick! I would rather have myself a happy S.A.D."

"Isn't that kind of redundant? Why would you put two opposite meaning words together?" Freddie asked out of confusion.

"Haven't you heard of an oxymoron before?" Sam challenged. "I mean for a dork, I thought you were smart. Isn't an oxymoron means contradiction in terms? You know like 'icy hot' or 'same difference' or, this would definitely describe you now, 'stupid genius'." She explained as a smirk grew on her face when she saw the look of utter surprise on Freddie's face.

"Freddie, I think Sam got you good!" Carly couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"You didn't know I knew that now huh?" The smirk just stayed on her face.

"I… I knew that. I was just distracted and I'm not a stupid genius!" He tried to argue as he angrily ate his kabob.

"Leave Freddie alone, so what's a happy sad?"

"It's not really the word sad but an acronym, S stands for single, A stands for appreciation, and finally, D stands for day. It's Happy Single Appreciation Day." She explained as she took another fruit kabob.

"I never heard of that before." Carly laughed. "But be serious Sam, you may never know, someone may be planning to be your valentine this year." She nudged Sam's side.

"Psst! Come on, Carly join me back here in reality world, maybe for you that's possible. Not for me, it's S.A.D. for me this year!" She stuffed the kabob in her mouth.

"You will never know, Sam, you will never know. Right, Freddie?" She looked at Freddie, who was still in shock and quietly eating his kabob.

"My gosh Sam! You put Freddie in total shock mode!" Carly started shaking Freddie slowly but still he wasn't responding.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." Sam just shrugged as she was getting her third kabob.

---------------

So, I have already written the next chapter, I'm just waiting to see the comments I get with this so I know if I would continue or not.. :)

Poop a review, okay? :)

-Lysa


	2. February 1, Monday

A/N: First of all, I wanted to thank of of those who have reviewed. Thanks muchie! Okay, so getting pretty good feedback with the prologue I decided to continue and post the next chapter. There's a change here in the POVs, I'm not really good with writing in 3rd persons point of view, so I'll be writing the rest of the chapters in Sam's POV. I hope that's not a bad. Kinda a drastic transition from the prologue, so sorry about that. I hope I would not disappoint you guys. So let's get on with the story.

Do not own anything. Catch my drift? :)

-------------------------------

Chapter One:

**February 1, Monday**

**Sam's POV**

I really don't like Mondays. It just means that it's the start of school, which if you know me, I hate. It's not that I'm dumb or anything, it's just that I'm too lazy to do anything. To tell you the truth, but not to brag, I could get an A if I wanted to but again for the fact that I'm lazy, I settle for those C's.

I looked at the clock on my bed side table and saw that it was already way past my wake up time and I need to prepare for school, fast with a capital F. I chuckled, I just remembered that I had changed Gibby's A to an F. It was really hilarious; I still couldn't believe I found the perfect marker so he wouldn't notice. Man, I'm good.

I better prepare for school, I got my usual attire, a green shirt wherein, 'Danger: I'm Mad', was printed on it, dark pants, and my fave black chucks. Aw, man. There's already a tear on my beloved chucks. I should buy a new pair, I better start saving up or if I'm lucky someone will give me one. Ha! That would be the day, it's just February, I wouldn't expect gifts till my birthday or Christmas and that's so far away.

I quickly took a bath and got dress when I reach our kitchen I saw a note on the counter, **'Hey Sammie, I left ham sandwich on the frig I'm off to work early and I won't be home till tom so you can just sleep at Carly's. Love Mom.'** Yum! Finally mom left something to my liking! Ham, Ham, Ham, where will I be without you?! Oh no where that is my answer. See, I can be very _articulate_. Word for the day toilet paper, love reading them!

I was lucky enough to catch the bus in time or, man would I have to walk. But the bus ride was so boring! I didn't have anyone to talk to because the people on the bus were all nerds. Let's see there's Germy, Gibby, and Rueben. Need I say more? Like I told you all nerds. Oh I'm so thankful to the highest being of Ham that Rueben stop stalking me, it was freaking creepy. Well, enough of the nerdness, I pulled out my pearpod and put on my earphones and listened to the Plain White T's.

When the bus got to school, I immediately ran down and went to my locker, luckily Carly was already there. "Hey Carls!" I waved at her and begin to run my code for my locker. "My mom said I can sleep over at your house tonight since she was out till tomorrow." I got my math textbook.

"Sure Sam!" She smiled at me then looked at her watch and began to drag me. "Let's go Sam. We'll be late for Math, and you know, Mrs. Weiner doesn't allow tardiness."

I let her drag me to the classroom, haha, Mrs. Weiner, need I explain why I'm laughing? Weiner! Weiner! Come on, don't tell me I'm childish, you know you laughed at her name too. Well, when we got to Mrs. WEINER's class, I instantly started to slip into sleepy town. Gosh, I know algebra is already boring but when she teaches, it goes beyond boring. The sum of the square root of the cube root of x and x rise to the 10th power. Come on! Where in the world are we gonna use that anyway? I was slowly drifting off to the Netherlands of slumber. I should really stop listening to my English class. I'm beginning to speak like Ms. Bitterman. I have teachers with very, very weird names. And after, I don't know, eternity? We were finally free! I said goodbye to Carly because she had Art after this and I have English. I really didn't want to attend class so I just went to my secret hideout.

It's this little room inside one of the empty lockers. I saw this place when I stuffed an 8th grader, who was I think visiting someone, and when I return to free the old dweeb he was hiding in a little room behind that locker. I told him to keep his mouth shut about this little hiding place and I made it into a little escape paradise for me when I get the urge to skip class. I had a small bean bag chair, a fan, a small clock and small cooler for drinks and meat, supplied by the cafeteria, of course! I took out an orange juice box and sat on the bean bag. I finished the juice with two big slurp and I was beginning to feel drowsy, toilet paper again, and before I knew it I was asleep.

"_Hey Sam, I would like to give you this." A guy was giving me a gift. I couldn't make out his face though. I stared confusedly at him and asked, "Why are you giving me this?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? It's my valentine's present from me. I hope you like it." I saw him smile. I looked at the little box he gave me and I could feel a faint blush creeping on my cheeks._

"_But why me?"_

"_Because I like you, hope you would be my valentine." His face was getting closer and closer…_

I instantly woke before our supposed kiss. What was that? I can't believe I dreamt that, stupid juice, no more juice before going to sleep. I look at the clock to see that it was almost lunch time, you know, my favorite time of the day! I smiled and happily walked down to my locker to put away my math book, ain't gonna be needing it anymore. As I approached my locker, I saw a medium size box on the ground. Curiosity got the best of me so I looked at it; hey it's not a crime right? Especially if the box is apparently yours. I took a double take and read the name on the card, it was there in a, oh so neat hand writing, _For Sam_. And as I know of, I'm the only Sam in this whole row of lockers, so I quickly opened the box and I saw this awesome ham stuff toy! I've never seen one before, it's so cool! Oh! I forgot the note.

'_Mr. Ham Bucket for Ms. Sam Puckett. I thought this was more awesome than a teddy bear. From your secret admirer.'_

Hold the ham there I re-read the note for so how many times. Me? Have a secret admirer? Come on that would never happen but apparently it did and here's the proof, the stuff toy ham and the note in all its glory. Man, I need ham fast. I place the toy and note in my back pack and headed to the cafeteria. When I got there I saw Carly and Freddie sitting in our usual table, I waved at them and Carly waved back.

"Hey Sam!" Oh no, Carly got that, why-did-you-skip-class-again look. "And why did you skip three classes, young lady?" I knew it.

"Well, _mom_. I was only gonna skip English but I kinda fell asleep and now I'm here. The end." I grinned at her and she just shook her head and smiled. I was seriously craving ham but I just can't open my bag and reveal Mr. Ham Bucket 'cause I'm pretty sure Carly will go, 'SAM!!! Where did you get this? There's a note! You got a secret admirer! I so told you so that you're not gonna celebrate S.A.D!', so I can't get my ham sandwich but luckily the dork was having ham so, "Hey dork, look a girl is waving at you!"

"Where?" He turned his head around. Got you! My hand went for his ham. "Hey Sam there's no- Sam! That's my ham!" I so love it that my name rhymes with ham.

"You turned, free ham for Sam." I smirked. That look on his defeated face would make my day instantly.

He mumbled something that I couldn't make out, well, it was something dorky for sure. And before I knew it lunch was over, I know, aww. Me and Dorkward had Science together so we said our goodbyes to Carly.

Nothing really much happened after that though I can't seem to stop thinking about the guy who gave me Mr. Ham Bucket. Who might it be? Who would be insane enough to like a chick like me? Come on it's kinda hard to believe on the count that guys find me very abrasive. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the school bell. Yey! It's time to go home. I'll leave the admirer thing behind; it may only be a joke for all I know.

I met up with Carly and the dork outside of Ridgeway, Mrs. Benson was supposed to pick us up. "Hey Carly, hey Dork!"

"Hey Sam!"

"Why must you always call me a dork?" Wasn't he already used to the fact that I call him that everyday?

"Two reason: one because you are and two because you are." I smirked before he could say something else his mom. He mumbled again something incoherent, toilet paper, while he open the car door and sat in the front seat as me and Carly sat in the back. The car ride was fairly quiet and we could to their building. We parted when we got to their floor.

"Hey Carls, do you have ham?" I so love my ham!

"Yup, frig back part, save it just for you." I dumped my bag on the couch and ran as fast as I can to the frig, didn't notice at all that my bag was slightly open and my stuff poured out. I only heard Carly scream, "SAM!!! Who gave you this? It's so cute!" Oh no.

"Uhm, I bought it?" I said and asked at the same time.

"Yeah right, and you also gave yourself a note?" She was holding up the note. She then began reading it. Double Oh no. "SAM!!! You got a secret admirer! I so told you so that you're not gonna celebrate S.A.D.!!!" See I told you she's gonna say that, I know her to well and a hyper-active Carly is very much hard to control.

"Don't get all hyper on me Carls, it may be a joke for all I know." I sat down on the couch with ham making its way to my mouth then I saw my ham sandwich on the floor, well no harm in eating now, Mr. Ham Bucket was out.

"Sam, put down the ham and talk. When, why, where, and how? Since we know the who is a secret." She was squealing. My gosh.

"Ugh, before lunch, I don't know, locker, left there in a box." But I would never put my ham down.

"Aw, Mr. Ham Bucket for Ms. Sam Puckett. That's very cute." She was holding Mr. Bucket.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"We gotta find this secret admirer of yours!" She said excitedly.

"I don't wanna!" I do but still.

"Oh you know you do, don't deny it!" I can't believe Carly knows me to well. I didn't say anything; I just took Mr Bucket from her. That's all the gesture she needed to yell out "Yey!"

------

**Sunday, January 31**

**Secret Admirer's POV**

Hmm. I gotta find something special for her, every present counts! I was in the mall looking for her perfect presents when I happen to stumble on this novelty shop where they sold really cool stuff! And when I saw that ham stuff toy I knew it suited her very well. I happily paid the cashier and went out. I then took out my list and crossed out number one and scribble something I would write on the note that comes with it.

I hope she will like this.

----------------------

So, there you go, sorry if there were errors gramatically or otherwise. I really hope I didn't disappoint. So, poop me a review alright? :)

Lysa outta here.. :)


	3. February 2, Tuesday

Hey, here's the second chapter.. I don't know, I feel kinda sad.. Well, that's life.. Just enjoy the story..

Don't own anything. That's it.

----------------------

**Chapter Two:**

**February 2, Tuesday**

**Sam's POV**

_I was sitting on a bench at the park watching curiously the pigeons eating the bread on the ground. Man, those pigeons could eat! I was pull away from my thoughts when I saw a figure in front of me. It was the same guy in my dream and still I couldn't see his face much._

'_Hey Sam. Did you like Mr. Ham Bucket?' He smiled as he took a sit next to me._

'_So, you're my secret admirer. What's your name?' I asked. 'Are you out of you're mind? Don't you find me abrasive?' I yelled at him and held my arms up giving it exaggeration._

'_You're not abrasive. You just have a tough personality which I like.' His voice was gentle yet deep at the same time. 'You're not like the other girls, you're unique, special. Maybe I am out of my mind but if that is what it takes to like you, then I would gladly go crazy.'_

_I couldn't believe the words escaping his lips. I couldn't help but feel my blood running to my face causing me to blush. I was speechless, what do you say to a guy saying all those things to you?_

_I felt his hand reach for mine. 'Would it be okay if I kiss you?' _

_My body responded on its own by giving him a slow nod. He was getting closer; I could feel his breath on my face. Closer and closer…_

My eyes suddenly opened before the guy in my dream kiss me. I placed my hand on my chest and my heart was beating so fast! I then saw Mr. Ham Bucket near me and I took him and hugged him tightly.

"Mr. Ham Bucket, where in the heck did you come from?" I said out loud.

I was startled when I heard Carly's voice, "Sam, that ham would never talk back! Hurry up and get ready." She was on the door frame with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Aw, man. Can't I just stay here with Mr. Bucket?" I put on my best pout and puppy dog look.

"Come on, Sam. School's important and that puppy dog look won't work on me." Hey, at least I tried. Well, what are you gonna do? I stood up and grabbed my change of clothes and lazily made my way to the bathroom. After my quick bath, I went to get my back pack and headed to down for breakfast. When I reached down, it was like 0 degrees here. Aw! I felt like I was in the North Pole!

"Hey, Spencer!" I called out to him; he was wearing a fluffy jacket. "Why is it so cold down here?" I could see my own breath for crying out loud!

"Hey, little sister's best friend." Spencer never really took his eyes of the thing. "I'm making an iceberg with real ice so I turned down the temperature. I can't have this baby melt!"

"Where's Carly anyways? It's so cold in here!"

"She's outside eating breakfast, she said and I quote, "Spencer! It's so cold in here my cereal just froze on me!" and went outside."

I just reached for a bowl and spoon and the cereal and milk and got the heck out of there! Darn, the cold!

"Hey, Carls. Your brother's gone completely wacko! I can't stand the cold in there!" I took a sit next to her on the hallway.

"I know! My cereal seriously went frozo on me. Good, you got the milk." We ate our cereal in silence when the door in front of us opened and revealed a dork in a blue, duck printed jammies stretching and by my guess he didn't see us! Oh this is so good that I nearly spewed the cereal in my mouth.

"Look, a duck covered dork!" I yelled.

"Come on, Sam. It's still morning, can't you give me a break?" I guess he's still sleepy, that's not the reaction I was waiting to hear.

"Nope! Not a chance." I took out me phone and snapped a picture. "This is so gonna go in my iBlog."

"Whatever Sam." He then noticed that we are having breakfast outside. "Is there a reason why you both are eating in the hallway?"

"Spencer's gone wacko and turned the apartment to the North Pole!" I exclaimed.

"That's Spencer for you." He chuckled. "Come on, let's go inside. We can't have you two eat here."

I looked at Carly and she shrugged. We followed the dork to their apartment and settled at the counter.

"I'm just gonna take a quick bath and then we can go to school." He rushed off.

"So, Sam, How are we gonna find this secret admirer of yours?" Carly asked out of the blue.

"I won't won." My mouth was full of cereal.

"Sam, mouth full please."

I immediately swallowed the cereal and I shrugged. "I said, I don't know."

"Come on Sam, you do want to find out right?" Gosh, I can't take it when Carly got this way. So pushy and stuff.

"I do but I have no idea who's the insane fellow who gave me Mr. Ham Bucket."

"Mr. Ham Bucket?" I heard Freddie behind me.

"Yup, Freddie, Sam got a secret admirer." Carly squealed.

"Oh really now? _That _has a secret admirer? How did that happen."

I know it maybe astonishing, gotta love the toilet paper, for me to have a secret admirer but still it's not that impossible and he was sounding like I can't have a guy fall for me. Gosh, and he didn't have to call me a that. "I'm not a that. I'm a she!" I yelled at him.

"Jeez, you're easily angered these days." His arms went in an I surrender position.

"Whatever dork."

"Come on you two, it's still early and you're fighting already. Do I need to get the bottle?" Why is she always threatening us with that stupid bottle?

"No, Carls." I rolled my eyes as I finished my cereal.

"Well, moving back to this secret admirer. Freddie, you're gonna help us find this dude right?" I saw her make that puppy dog look that Freddie goes gaga over.

"Sorry, Carly. I don't want to go admirer hunting. You two can figure it out for yourselves."

Did Freddie just say no to Carly? That's a first. Well, when I think about it, he doesn't go on his 'Carly mode' anymore. "Is the dork over Carly? You just resisted her puppy dog look!" I asked in curiosity.

Carly looked at Freddie waiting eagerly for his answer.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I kinda understand now that Carly will never love me that way."

"Yes! I knew you would get over that little crush, Freddie! Good for you." Carly kinda nearly jumped out from the joy. "So, is there a new chica that we should know about?"

Did he just blush? And looked at me?

"None. So what are you gonna do about Sam's admirer?" He quickly changed the topic.

I must be imagining things.

Carly looked at her watch. "Jeez guys, we gotta go or we gonna miss the bus. We'll talk about it later."

The three of us hurried to the bus stop. The bus ride was not as boring as yesterday because Carly was there but I can't seem to get my mind on this admirer business. Who was he? When will he reveal himself? Is he cute? Tall? Short? Uncute? Gross? Or what? Should I really be thinking about him?

When we got to school, time seemed to flow so fast that it was already lunch. That was fast, huh, I hope everyday goes by that fast. I went to the cafeteria and saw Carly and Freddie sitting at our usual sit. I was on my way to them when all of a sudden Gibby came running in front of me, dropping his choco smoothie on my shirt.

"Oh Gosh, Sam, I-I'm so-sorry." The look on his face was pure fear.

"Gibby." The way I spoke his name could bring fear to the toughest bullies in this school. He understood the precautions, darn that toilet paper, of his actions. "See you later after school."

That was all I said before I headed to the bathroom to get this sticky but quite yummy smoothie. "Aw, man. I don't have a change of shirt with me." As I pass by my locker I immediately saw the same sized box in front of my locker and on the card was the same handwriting, _For Sam_.

'_When I saw this, my thoughts immediately went to you. Hope you like it. From your secret admirer.'_

It was a shirt wherein 'Meat Lover. Leave me be or else' printed on it. I really needed a change of shirt and this just magically appeared? This is either a freakish coincidence or that guy knew this was gonna happen. Then I heard foot steps and when I turned my head there was Carly.

"Sam! Are you okay? I saw what happen, well, everybody saw. Do you have an extra shirt or something?" Carly's voice was full of concern; she is a very sweet girl.

"Yeah, apparently I have." I held out the shirt and showed her the note.

"Sam! This is either a freakish coincidence or this guy knew that was gonna happen." Hey, she just took the words out of my mouth.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. But can we first go to the bathroom so I could change? I'm feeling very sticky right now." I gestured to the big choco stain in my shirt.

She just gave me a nod and we headed to the bathroom. I tried to get myself unsticky as best as I could and change into my new shirt.

"Come on Sam, now we could say that this admirer thing is not a hoax. That's two gifts in a row."

"I still don't know but I do know one thing. Gibby still owes me something." No one dumps choco smoothie on Sam Puckett.

"Sam, it was only an accident. Can't you let it go?"

"No way Carls, I'm just merely repaying what he has done." My famous smirk displayed itself on my lips.

"You know, I get very nervous when you smirk like that."

----------------------

After school, you would see Gibby walking around covered with chocolate courtesy of the nasty leftover dessert that the cafeteria had served. Hey, you deserve what you do to others, right?

So now that's done, I looked down on the shirt I'm wearing. Even if it is a coincidence, I gotta love this shirt. It's so, well, me.

Well, I got one question in mind.

"Who is this guy?"

----------------------

Sunday, January 31

**Secret Admirer's POV**

Number one down, number two's next one the list. What should I get her? It has to be something she thinks is cool. Something that would describe who she is.

I was wandering through a series of stores when I stumbled upon this shirt shop. I browsed through the racks and saw something perfect. Aha! This should cancel out number two on my list. I took the list out and scribbled a few words for the note.

---------------------

There you have it... oh, this gift idea was from iheartfreddork.. thanks.. The third chapter may not be up for a couple of days if you're wondering.. So, just poop a review..

Lysa out..


	4. February 3, Wednesday

Oh! oH! I'm just gonna answer giadolphin's question... the toilet paper thingy is, you know, the word of the day toilet paper, I saw it on FRIENDS, which is basically word for the day expect on toilet paper.. :) and the 'poop a review' is just my sanity gone wacko... :D

And thanks muchie to all those who reviewed my fic.. Love you guys! :) So here's the 3rd chapter.. I hope you enjoy this.. :)

Don't own anything... Catch my drift? :P

------------------------

**Chapter Three**

**February 3, Wednesday**

**Sam's POV**

"Sammie, wake up dear." I heard my mom. Aw, is it already morning? Can't I just stay in and sleep all day?

"Five more minutes, mom" I mumbled.

"No more five minutes, dear. You already missed the bus." That got my attention. I snapped my head up to see my mom on the door frame. She was already dressed for work.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, you kept repeating 'five minutes, mom' I got tired of waking you up. So just take a quick bath and I'll give you a ride to school, hurry up or you won't have ham and bacon for breakfast."

That's all the motivation I need to quickly get ready. The bath and getting dress took my about ten minutes, wow, that's a record! So, I went to the kitchen and saw on the counter a plate of ham and bacon. Yey! Meat!

"I so love you mom!" I smiled at her as I had myself a serving of meat.

"I knew that would get you off your lazy butt." She giggled. "Better hurry up or you'll be late for school."

------

My mom's rusty ol' pick up truck is still the same but my mom changed, not in a bad way, but when my dad passed she did changed in a bad way, she began to yell at our cat and just stayed at home all the time, I guess she just missed him, if it weren't for my auntie from the Upstate, I don't know where we'll be. So, getting back to my mom, she really did change now for the better. She got a job again and wasn't talking to our cat anymore. I really missed her through those times but now, I'm happy that she's back. My thoughts were interrupted when my mom said.

"Here we are Sammie, now be good okay." She said this smile on her face. I miss that.

"I'll try mom, no making promises here." I smiled at her and kiss her cheek.

"Bye, Sammie."

"Bye, mom."

As my mom rode off away from school, I headed for the lockers. I didn't see Carly by the lockers so I figured she already headed for our Math. So I just went through my locker to get my book and headed for Math class. I saw Carly sitting there but she was so deep in thought.

"Hey, Carly girl. Are you okay?"

She snapped out of her dream like state, "Oh, hey Sam." She smiled. "Yeah, it's just Spencer was kinda crushed by that ice berg he was making and he has to stay in the hospital for tonight." She explained.

"That sucks for him. So, it's not 'crushed ice' huh, its 'crushed Spencer'." She giggled at my joke.

"Yeah, kinda like that. But I have to stay at the hospital tonight, he doesn't want to be alone so that kinda means we can't hang out at my place tonight."

"That's okay Carls! Spencer needs you, I understand. Maybe I'll just bug the dork or something, Or I could egged Ms. Brigg's car, haven't done that in awhile." I was mumbling things for me to be occupied while Carly was out for the night.

"Oh, Sam." She just kept on giggling.

A couple of minutes later, Mrs. Weiner appeared and class immediately began. You know, the beyond boring class I was telling you about. So, I did the only thing I could do, I rode the train to sleepy town, knocked out within a few minutes.

_Why is it so dark in the class room? Where was everybody? Now, I was freaking out. I was only asleep for awhile. Then suddenly the lights went on. I quickly shut my eyes. "Aw, man. Too bright."_

"_You know, that shirt looks good on you." I heard someone say and I looked down, I was wearing the shirt that the dude gave me. I snapped my attention to the person who spoke._

"_Hey." He was wearing a hoodie that covered most of his face. I saw only his smile. Oh, he has a nice smile._

"_Hey, back at you." I gave him a light nod. "Where is everyone?"_

"_Nobody is here, just us." He sat on the chair beside mine._

"_Huh, now that is pretty weird." I shrugged. "So, now can I know who you are?"_

"_Not now, but soon you will."_

"Sam." Someone was shaking me. I slowly stirred from my sleep. I looked up and saw Carly.

"Oh hey Carls." I smiled goofily at her. "Is class over?"

"Yeah, it was good that Mrs. Weiner didn't see you sleeping or it would have been detention for you."

"I'm used to detention anyway, what's new?" I grabbed my bag and me and Carly headed for the door.

"Oh come Sam." She giggled. "I better hurry to Art. Now, don't skip okay?" She was giving me that Don't-skip-class-young-lady-or-else look.

"Okay _mother._ I won't." I smiled at her and I headed to my locker. Okay, we have a paper due today, I'll just copy that off on Gibby later. Now, I dreamt of that dude again. In my dream, he did have a nice smile, such white and pearly teeth, is he like that for real? Or is it my imagination playing with me?

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Jonah kissing some girl near my locker. My, wanted to kiss my best friend behind my back, ex boyfriend. Oh I so hate him. I couldn't believe he played with my feelings like that. Argh! I couldn't take it, I ran to my secret hiding place as fast as I could. And I can run very fast.

I slumped down on the floor in front of my secret hiding place. Argh!

"Hey, Sam." I looked up and saw Freddie.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him, I'm not really in the mood right now.

"I was calling your name earlier but you just kept on running." He sat beside me. "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't concern a dork like you."

"Now, here I was trying to be a good friend." He began to stand up. "If you'll be like…"

I interrupted his little speech, "I saw Jonah kissing another girl."

He sat down again. "So? That guy didn't deserve you. He's a nub. He tried to kiss you're best friend behind your back."

"I know, but it's just… I don't know." Why am I talking about this with Freddie?

"Oh, before I forgot, I saw this by your locker, it's small, and someone might take it so I took it so I could give it to you by lunch." He handed me a small square thing with a note where _For Sam _written on it.

_"No one deserves a cheater of a boyfriend. I heard what that guy did to you so enjoy this Jonah torturing game that I had design. There are 14 levels of pain inflicting fun. Hope you enjoy this. From your secret admirer. "_

That dude sure knows his timing now, huh?

"Hey, Freddie, do you have your laptop with you?"

"Yeah, what do you need it for?" He took out his laptop and headed it to me.

"I just wanna test this game that 'my secret admirer' gave to me." I air quote when I said the admirer part. I put the cd in and this flash game suddenly pop up.

'**Welcome, Sam! If you want to torture Jonah just click on the play button.' **A mini version of Mr. Ham Bucket said.

I clicked on the play button, and I controlled a pack of hungry dogs chasing Jonah and kept on biting his butt. I couldn't help to laugh out loud and when Freddie saw the screen he started laughing too.

"That was hilarious!" Freddie said to me.

I wipe a tear that form in my eyes because I was laughing so hard. "I know! This is my favorite game ever!"

"That's good! You're not sad anymore." He smiled at me. He has a nice smile. Did my heart just skip a bit? Nah, it couldn't have. Must be my imagination or maybe gas from all the laughing.

"Whatever dork." I said taking out the cd and giving back his laptop. "But thanks." I smiled at him.

"Come on, you still have English and I heard you have a paper due. And I would have to guess that you'll copy from Gibby?" He gave me a knowing look.

"You guess right!" I laughed. "I better hurry up now."

----------

The rest of the day went on pretty fast. It's like everyday now was going by pretty fast. I like it! School days should go by this fast! I met up with Carly and Freddie in front of the school. We were waiting for Mrs. Benson.

"Hey Carls! Hey Freddie." I waved at them.

"Hey Sam, Freddie told me what happened earlier. Don't let that nub affect you. It's not worth it."

"I know Carls." I smiled at her. "I gotta show you later this game that that dude gave me." I handed her the note.

"Oh my gosh Sam! This is the real thing for sure! I'm so happy for you. Now all we have to do is know who this dude is!" She squealed.

"Yeah, Yeah." I looked at Freddie and he just shrugged.

"Sam. I don't have to be at the hospital for another couple of hours, let's hang out first."

"Okay!" I gave her a big smile.

Mrs. Benson showed up a few minutes later. The car ride was pretty silent, no one really wanted to talk in Mrs. Benson's car. There was a silence rule. The ride was pretty quick and we were at their building. When we got to their floor, we said goodbye and separated.

"Okay let start this puppy up! You'll love this Carls, it's so hilarious!" I went to her desktop and put the cd in.

"**Welcome, Sam! If you want to torture Jonah just click on the play button."**

There was the level of hungry pack of dogs biting his butt, there was the level of piranhas eating him, there was the level with fire, and there was a level where old ladies kept smacking him with their bags. Let's just say me and Carly couldn't stop laughing after playing that game.

"That was so fun!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" Carly then looked at her watch. "Sam, I better go. Spencer's probably wondering where I am."

"I'll just chill here for awhile."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I heard the door closed.

"Now, what to do?" Carly won't mind if I raid their frig. Maybe there's ham or any meat.

"Oh sweet ham! I have found thee yet again. Oh swear to never leave thee alone."

"Nice monologue Sam." I turned and saw Freddie near the couch.

"Yeah, whatever dork." I sat next to him on the couch. I looked at the dork and he was kinda very tired. He has dark circles under his eyes and his eyes are all droopy and stuff. "Did you sleep well at all last night? You look worse than usual."

"Even if you show concern, you find a way to insult me." I shrugged. "Nope, didn't sleep to well, I did some modification on iCarly website."

"Since Carly's not here, I'm stuck with you, wanna watch t.v.?"

"Sure."

I turned on the t.v. and we ended up watching a show about busting myths. It was very cool when they use a lot of explosive and stuff. I didn't notice that Freddie fell asleep on my shoulder. Why does my face feel hot? Is my heart beating so fast? No, this was not happening. I moved to the other end of the couch fast and Freddie's head fell. He instantly woke up.

"Oh, I fell asleep." He looked at his watch. "Oh, look at the time. I better leave or mom will have a panic attack. Bye Sam."

"Yeah, Bye."

Did that just happen? No, no, it couldn't. The ham must have gone bad or something. I didn't… Okay, Sam, stop right there. I just need some sleep.

I took my phone out and called my mom. "Hey mom, can you pick me up at Carly's? She's in the hospital right now. Nope, nothing happen to her, just her brother got crushed by and ice berg. I know it's weird. Okay, thanks mom. Love you too."

I saw Mr. Ham Bucket on the other end of the couch, I put it in my bag together with the cd and headed to the lobby. I passed by a snoring Lewbert, and did little Lewbert grow? That thing was not that big before! Thank Ham, that I didn't touch that thing.

Mom came by pretty fast and when we were riding back to our apartment, my thoughts went to Freddie and why I felt like that. I should not feel like that. That's completely wrong. No, no, so wrong. Then to the secret admirer, let's call him as 'that dude'. That dude gave me three gifts in a row, so that makes him real right? Not a hoax or anything, right?

Thinking makes my brain hurt. I need sleep.

-----------------

February 3, Wednesday

**Secret Admirer's POV**

I feel so sleepy. It's already 4 am in the morning. No sleeping, come on brain, we got to finish this. This is for Sam, you know the girl you like. Come on, just a few more codes and you're done. I force myself to finish the game, with the help of 5 cups of coffee and Sam in mind. I finally finished by 5 am.

Oh, I hope she finds this very fun. I need to sleep now.

--------------

There you go, a Seddie moment there! I hope I didn't disappoint. :) The 4th chappie may be a little bit late because of school and stuff, but I'll try to put it up within 2 to 3 days.. :)

Oh! let me know whatcha think! :D or as I say, poop a review! :P

-lysa


	5. February 4, Thursday

**I'm so sorry for the late update! It's just that I was pretty occupied yesterday so I didn't have a chance to upload this.. :P But thanks for those who read and reviewed! :) I love you all! :)**

**Again, I dont own anything.. :)**

**Onwards with the story..:)**

**---------------**

**Chapter Four**

**February 4, Thursday**

**Sam's POV**

What a waste of precious sleeping or better yet meat eating time! Why do we have to sit here and listen to Ms., pointy boobed hates children, Briggs play that stupid horrible bagpipes! Oh for the love of Ham, we are not even Scottish and this was supposed to be American History! Oh this is why I hate Thursday mornings! Well, and every other school mornings but that doesn't matter. I couldn't even sleep!

"Well, children, did you enjoy my rendition of an old but famous traditional Scottish music."

"Boo!" I yelled.

"Samantha! The sound of bagpipes should not be booed!" She yelled back at me.

"Yeah it is if you play it! And it's Sam!"

"_Samantha,_ You have detention!"

I can't believe I didn't notice before that I can actually see her brain through her nose! Those holes are huge when she's angry! "Eh, what's new?" I shrugged.

"This is way I don't have children of my own!" She exclaimed as she put her bagpipes away. Thank the Ham!

"Oh, as if anyone would want to have children with you." I muttered under my breath.

--------

That class couldn't have gone by faster! I would have lost my sanity there! I won't ever, ever want to hear Ms. Briggs play that stupid bagpipes again. Eww. I made my way to my locker when I spotted Carly.

"Hey Carls!" I called to her.

"Hey, Sam." She looked at me funny. "Why do I feel like something didn't go so well in your class earlier?"

"Because your feeling is right. Ms. Briggs just had to play that awful bagpipes in History and I have detention again for telling her that she stank." I explained to her.

"Oh, not those bag pipes! I could still remember hearing that thing when Freddie and me got stuck in her closet!" She cringed at that thought. "And she just can't except that she can play that thing well!"

I chuckled. "So, how's Spencer doing?"

"He's fine now though he has a new found fear of ice berg. We were watching Titanic last night at his hospital room and when the Titanic hit the iceberg, he kept on screaming, "Iceberg! Iceberg! See Carly! Icebergs are very, very, very, very bad creatures!""

"Even if your brother gets hurt, he finds a way to make it funny!" I chuckled even more.

"Yeah, come on, let's get to the cafeteria. They're serving pizza!"

"And what are we doing here and standing when there's sweet pizza waiting for us? Let's go!" I happily dragged Carly with me to the cafeteria and got myself three big slices of pizza, the two other slices was courtesy of Gibby and Germy. Hey, I don't have the money for two more and I'm very, very hungry.

"Sam! Did you have to take their pizza?" Carly was giving me that Sam-that's-a-very-rude-thing-to-do look.

"I'm very hungry!" I whined at her.

"You're always hungry, Sam." I just gave her my biggest smile and she smiled at me too. "Hey there's Freddie." I looked at where she was pointing.

"Yo Benson! Over here." I hollered at him.

I think he was talking to someone, he had his phone to his ear but he turned his attention to us when I yelled. He quickly placed his phone in his pocket and headed in our direction. "Hey, Carly. Hey, Puckett." He took a sit next to Carly. "My mom called, saying she can't pick us up later. She has a seminar to attend to." He explained.

"I could ask my mom if she could pick us up but I got detention later." I told them, finishing my second pizza.

"Aw, we'll just take the bus then." Carly suggested.

Freddie and I just nodded then Freddie took out his lunch.

I could smell that delicious scent of his sandwich. It makes my mouth water. "Tuna melted with cheddar cheese mixed with onions, a dash of salt and pepper, and a hint of…" I paused for a while. "Hot sauce!"

"Woah, Sam's right. You got a weird nose there" He looks pleasantly surprise with my ability to smell food.

"Anything to do with food, Sam's nose very much knows." I heard Carly giggled.

"Yeah it sure does! I have a trained nose. Now let's eat! I'm starving."

Lunch today was not really down with conversations so my mind kinda wandered a bit. Let's see, do you know what it's like to have nobody pay attention to you, not the friend or family type thing, but the romantic type thing. It's just that I'm not use to someone caring for me that way, it's just making me feel, I don't know, it makes me feel special that someone is giving me something. Don't get me wrong, I love receiving things but I'm not that materialistic but the mere thought of someone giving you those because they like you brings butterflies to my tummy, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Okay, I'm getting a bit sentimental now. I wanna who this dude is! But then there's last night, I know I should pay no mind to it but I felt my heart skip a bit and I kinda like having his head on my shoulder. His hair was soft. I can't be thinking about Freddie like this! I got enough worrying that an unknown dude. I can't worry about Freddie too. But have you heard his voice lately? It got deeper and when he calls my name, I like it when he calls my name. _'Sam'_ _'Sam' 'Sam' 'Sam' 'Sam' 'Sam' 'Sam'_

"Sam!" I snapped out from my thought when Freddie yelled near my ear.

"Jeez, you didn't have to shout in my ear. Man, you could have busted my ear drums!" I rubbed my wounded ear.

"I called your name seven times but you wouldn't answer. Carly already left for her class and we're gonna be late for Science."

I looked around and saw that we're the only ones left in the cafeteria expect for the weird lunch lady with a big wart on her face. Yeah I know, reminds you of someone right?

"I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Come on, let's just get to Science."

I grabbed my pack and we rushed to Science class. Luckily that when we got there Mr. Green was just about finish with writing today's experiment. To tell you the truth, I kinda like Science, on the count of the experiments we do. It's awesome! Couldn't believe that I like school stuff huh? Freddie and I immediately went to our table.

"Okay class, today we will do an experiment called 'Aladdin's Lamp' Reaction. And no, there will be no genies involved to help you do this experiment. So, just get your instructions here and the apparatus needed are already in your respectively tables. Like all other experiments, you have until the end to get the desired results." He explained as he put on his lab gown. "I'll be going around to check what you're doing in a little while. I'll just go get something in the teacher's lounge."

"I'll go get the instruction." Freddie headed to the front to get the paper. He quickly returned and he put on his gown and his rubber gloves and goggles on and so did I. "Okay, so we need that opaque bottle and a stopper."

"Okay, check." I held the bottle and the stopper.

"Then we have to add 30-50 mL of 30% hydrogen peroxide. Okay, hand me a 50 mL beaker." I did what he said. He measured the peroxide and slowly poured the liquid to the bottle, he was very careful because it was stated in the instruction that it can burn skin. Ouch.

"Okay, Sam, could you remove the tea from a tea bag and fill it with ¼ table spoon of solid potassium iodide. Be sure to tie the tea bag with a string tightly."

I did what he told me. "Okay, done. What's next?"

"We have to place the tea bag inside the bottle but we have to put the stopper on before the tea bag touches the hydrogen peroxide."

"Then?"

"We have to wait for Mr. Green before we can continue. He has to check if you did the set up correctly."

There was kind of an awkward silence in the air, made me feel a little queasy. "So, did you sleep well last night?" What a lame thing to ask.

"Not really, I still had to fix little bugs on the site." He just shrugged as he scratched his head.

"What are we gonna do with your nerdy perfectionism?" I chuckled.

"I'm not a nerd nor am I a perfectionist." He said, not in an irritated way but in a playful way. He gave me a smile. Oh no, I kinda l-lo…

"Okay Mr. Benson, Ms. Puckett. Please remove the stopper and let's see what happens." I was startled when I heard Mr. Green but thankful that I didn't have to finish that thought. Man, I'm acting weird today.

I saw Freddie remove the stopper and the tea bag made contact with the hydrogen peroxide and within a few seconds, there was a cloud escaping from the bottle like a genie exiting a lamp.

"Nice job. Just finish the questions and you two may go." Mr. Green went to the other table.

"That was awesome!" I like working with Freddie with these experiments. These were the few times were not biting our heads off, metaphorically, word of the day toilet paper, speaking of course. But now that I think about it, we don't fight that much lately. Huh, now that's werid.

"Yeah, it was. We just gotta answer these questions and we can go." I looked at him, it's like I'm saying to him, 'I didn't want to answer the questions. I just like the experiment part.' "Okay, okay, I'll answer the questions."

"I knew you would see it my way." I grinned at him. "Freddie, did you bring your laptop?"

"Yeah, just get it in my bag." He was writing the answers on the paper.

I opened his laptop, "What's your password? I wanna play extreme rat wars."

"FBXSP."

"You have a weird password." I laughed.

"Whatever, just go play your rat wars." I turned his attention back to the paper.

------------

School ended pretty fast after Science, but I had detention, so here am I with my usual detention buddies while Ms. Briggs blogs about Randy Jackson. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. Why can't time just go faster?

Okay, so I'm a little cranky. It's just that, it's almost the end of the day but I haven't heard from 'that dude' yet. I know, I should give much mind to it but, oh I don't know. Maybe I'm truly losing my mind here. Oh, I give up. Mind, cooperate with me here. Stop thinking!

Before I knew it, Ms. Briggs set us, her prisoners, go.

I took out my cell and called my mom, "Hey mom, can you pick me up? I missed the bus, I had detention. No, if I do that I'd be in jail, I just told Ms. Briggs she stank at playing the bagpipes. Really? You heard her before to? PTA meeting? Torture, huh? Yeah, I know how you feel. Yeah, I'll just wait for you here. Thanks. Love you mom!"

I went to my locker to return my books then I saw a green envelop. I knew it was from my air quote, secret admirer because I recognized the neat hand written, _For Sam_, on the note.

_"I know my sketch couldn't justify your real beauty but I hope you would like it. From your secret admirer."_

I was so stunned. The sketch looks so much like me. The eyes, the smile, I didn't know I could smile like that, the hair, everything was just perfect. I can't believe that guy could draw like this. My crankiness earlier forgotten and replace with this fuzzy feeling. I could feel myself blush. This was by far the most thoughtful gift I ever received. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Freddie calling me, I only knew he was there when he tapped me on my shoulder.

"What are you still doing here Freddie?" My voice was so much softer.

"Sam? Are you okay?" He looked at me with confusion.

"Uhm, yeah, I am. It's just that dude gave me this." I showed him the sketch.

"Wow, you look very beautiful in this sketch." Huh? Did he just say I'm beautiful? "I-I mean, this looks very much like you." He stuttered.

Now that was very weird. "Yeah, dork. So what are you still doing here again?" I changed the topic.

"Ah, yeah, I just did something in AV room." He handed me back the sketch.

"Wanna catch a ride with me and my mom home?" I asked him.

"Uhm, sure. Thanks." He smiled at me. I love his smile. Darn, my mind finished that thought.

---------

We drop off Freddie at Bushwell and made our way to our apartment. I car ride made my mind wander. Why am I feeling like this again? First off, I don't even know that dude but he makes me feel all special with these gifts and lastly here comes Freddie, I should not feel anything for that boy! Come on, his just of my guy friends, okay my only close guy friend and that's all it should be!

Argh, I hate it when my mind starts wandering.

-----------

February 4, Thursday

**Secret Admirer's POV**

Okay, so it's just a little pass midnight. I know I should get some sleep but I want this sketch of her to be perfect. I looked at the picture I was copying. I just love the way she looks in this picture. Her smile was so soft, so genuine. It's moments like that, that I fall a little more for her. Oh, Sam. What will you do when you find out that I'm your admirer?

I'll think about that later, I just hope that you'll love this sketch.

--------------

**There you go! :) So, Sam's a little conflicted now huh? :) Lol... Hope you enjoy this chapter.. :) The next one may come out a little much longer.. It's hell week for us next week, Exam week.. ahaha.. I try to put the next chapter by next weekend.. Fingers cross... :)**

**Oh, review pooping is highly appreciated by the author.. LOL...**


	6. February 5, Friday

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter of TWF!!! :) Sorry if I haven't been updating that much, one word can explain it. LAZINESS. ahah.. But I'll try my best not to be anymore.. :) **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except for the story. :P**

**Onwards and enjoy! :)**

**-------------  
**

**Chapter Five**

**February 5, Friday**

**Sam's POV**

**_Hey! Hey! Hey! Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away…_**

Where is that stupid phone? My hand went searching for my phone with my head still buried within my pillow. There you are! I placed my cell by my ear, "Hello?"

"_Hey sleepyhead, wake up and smell the sweet surprise!"_

"Carly? Why are you calling me at…" I looked at the clock by my bedside table. "…six in the morning?"

"_Well, if you didn't want to know that we don't have school today then maybe I should…"_

That sure made me wake up a little, "We don't have school today?"

"_Yeah, Principal Franklin just called and said that school was cancelled due to the fact that all teachers were out because of the stomach flu. He thinks someone put something in their sushi yesterday at lunch. Sam, do you by chance have anything to do with that?"_

"Hey, that's a pretty sweet idea! But it wasn't me if that's what you're implying missy." I heard her giggled on the other line.

"_Since there's no school, wanna come over later and plan for iCarly?"_

"Sure! That'd be awesome! Hey, I wanna send you a pic of 'that dude's' sketch that he gave me yesterday. Talk to you later. I wanna sleep in more." I ended the call after Carly said goodbye and took out the sketch from my drawer and snapped a photo of it with my camera phone then sent it to her.

About ten seconds later I received a text from Carly, **"OMG!!! Dat luks exactly lyk u! Dis guy's so swit!"**

I replied immediately, **"I knw, so swit. Ttyl, kay?"**

I dug my head deeper in my pillow so I could return to my sweet slumber and within seconds I was on my way to dream town.

_I opened my eyes, slowly adjusting it to the newfound brightness; I was lying down on a blanket and I smell…_

"_Hmm, is that bacon?" I muttered to myself._

"_Why, yes, it is." _

_I snapped my attention to the guy in front of me. It was the same guy from my other dream, he was still wearing that hoodie from before and all I can see again was his lips._

"_Where are we?" I asked him curiously._

"_We're at the Seattle Central Park, I thought to myself, 'Why don't I spend this magnificent afternoon enjoying a picnic in the park with the girl I like'." I could see his pearly white teeth as he grinned at me._

_I couldn't help but blush, "So, you could draw huh?" What a stupid question to ask Sam._

_"You know, that was not a stupid question." He poured peppy cola into two glasses. "Yeah, I can draw. I presume you love the sketch?"  
_

"_How did you know what I was thinking?" I raised an eyebrow to him._

"_Well, this is your dream. I'm only your imagination here. I think someone's waking you up so I guess this is goodbye again for now." He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek._

"Sammie, wake up sweetheart."

I groggily opened my eyes and found my mom by my bed gently waking me up. I looked at my clock and it read nine o'clock.

"I smell something good." I said to her slowly sitting up.

"Yeah, just making some pancakes. Your principal called earlier, I think it was six or something and said that you didn't have school today so I didn't bother to wake you up. He said it was something about bad sushi and the whole faculty coming down with the stomach flu. Did you by any chance have something to do with that?" I saw mom raised her eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "No mom, I didn't do that."

She shook her head, "Well, it wouldn't be the first time. I can still remember that you put laxatives in Uncle Jimmy's punch surprise so you wouldn't have to wear a dress at his wedding."

"Mom, I was just seven then." I explained to her.

"Yeah, you were only seven then. I can't imagine what you can do now." She laughed out loud.

"Whatever mom." I just grinned at her.

"Come on sleepyhead, I have the day off today so we'll eat those pancakes then maybe we can go to see your dad." She gave me a soft smile.

"That'd be great. Is it cheesy blueberry pancake?" I got out of my bed and tied my hair up.

"I wouldn't make anything else."

-------------------

After breakfast, Mom and I took a quick shower and jumped into her old pick up truck and headed to the cemetery. My dad died a few years back. He was coming home from work when a drunk driver collided with his car and the saddest part was my dad was the only one who died. I could still remember the call that we got the night of that accident, my mom was crying so hard and I felt so useless because I couldn't do anything. When we went to the hospital, and I saw my dad on the bed with the white blanket over his face, I remembered feeling nothing but denial, I said to myself that 'no, he's not dead. He'll come back' but he never did though tears never did appear that time. It was only after the funeral that it happened. I remembered that I was in my room and it sunk in that he'll never come back, that he's dead and the overdue tears just came pouring out. But after that, I promise myself that I wouldn't let his death affect me from being happy. "Do not let life's sadness hinder you from experiencing everything else that it could let you have," that was what he used to say to me whenever he saw me sad. I was snapped away from my thoughts when I heard my mom say that we were there.

We got out of the truck and headed to my dad's tombstone. I saw mom light up some candles and placed some flowers beside it.

"I miss your dad." I heard her say.

"Me too, mom. Everyday." I put an arm around mom and we just stood there in silence.

------------------------

"Mom, could you take me to Carly's?" I said playing with the bobbing dog on the windshield.

"Sure sweetie, you're doing iCarly today?"

"Just planning, we usually do the live fed Sundays." Man, his head could bounce!

"I really like when you mess with that mean doorman with the gross wart in his face." I heard her giggled.

"You watch iCarly?" I asked amusedly.

"Of course I do! It's very entertaining to watch. Well, here we are. Are you sleeping over here tonight?"

"Yeah. Bye mom." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and entered Bushwell.

"Argh!!! No pets in my lobby!! Especially slimy, drooling mutts!" I saw Lewbert yelling at a defenseless little girl.

I took out my sling-shot and an old meatball from my bag, I have weird and old food, and flung that bad boy to Lewbert's face. Bull's eye! The little girl turned to see where the meatball came from and I gave her my famous smirk and she smiled back.

-------

When I opened the Shay's door, I saw Spencer making another sculpture, "Hey Spencer, it's good to see you've recovered from the iceberg incident."

"Icebergs! Bad!" He yelled at me.

"Okay…" I slowly backed up the stairs. I hurried to the iCarly studio and I saw Carly sitting in the red bean bag. "Man, your brother is very sensitive about that iceberg huh?" I sat in the blue one.

"Yeah, it's bad to mention iceberg until further notice." She giggled. "So, let's just wait for Freddie so we could start with the planning. Where did you go this morning anyway?"

"Mom and I went to the cemetery to see dad." I grabbed the bag of chips beside Carly.

"Oh, that's nice." She gave me a small smile and then the elevator door opened and Freddie came out.

"Hey guys." He waved at us. "So, what are we planning for this week's iCarly?"

"We haven't started yet, we were waiting for you." Carly said. "Okay, there's a kid here in the building, her name is Remy, and she can rollerblade with her hands!"

"That's awesome!" I said. "We should definitely put her in the show."

Carly looked at Freddie and he gave her a double thumb's up. "So, Remy's in. What else?"

"Well, we got this video from a kid from the Philippines. He can eat a sandwich filled with worms!" He took out his laptop and showed us the video.

"Eww!! But amazingly gross!" Carly said. "We gotta show that."

"How about listing bizarre holidays for the first week of February?" I suggested.

"That's not bad. I'll look it up later." Freddie said. "How about a ventriloquist? I have this cousin, Stephanie. She's pretty awesome with her puppet William."

"That's great. I think we're done guys. How about celebratory fruit kabobs?" We all headed for the elevator.

--------------

"I'll be back. I just have to… Uhm… My mom needs to give me a shot. " Freddie hurriedly went to their apartment.

"Man, I'm glad my mom's not that crazy!"

"Me too! So Sam, let's talk about this admirer of yours, or pertained to as 'that dude'."

"I don't know what to tell you, Carls. I pretty much know what you know." I shrugged as I went to get a fruit kabob.

"Well, we know that he goes to our school. It might be Rick Wilson, I saw him checking you out the other day."

"Stalker-face Rick? Come on Carly, he checks out very girl that passed by him." I raised my eyebrow to her.

"Yeah, scratch Rick out. How about Seth Atkinson? I was told that he likes you."

"Block-head Seth? Carly, how could that guy think of those gifts? He ate a fly for Pete's sake." I laughed.

"How about…"

**Knock knock**

"Carly, could you get that? I'm taking a bubble bath... I mean a shower." Spencer yelled from the bathroom.

"Hold that thought, Coming!" Carly headed to the door. "Sam, this guy's looking for you."

I headed to the door, "Yep? Whatcha need?"

"Good afternoon! I'm Nate from the Secret Admirer Inc. I got a package for you. Just sign here." I signed the paper. "Thank you, enjoy your package!" He handed me a big box.

I instantly recognized the neat hand written, _For Sam, _on the note.

I heard the box barked. Woah, boxes don't bark. I immediately opened the note.

_"Here's a cute little puppy for you, I know you would take care of him. Give him a name. From your secret admirer."_

I opened the box and it revealed a small puppy. The little white puppy was a little rascal, such a hyperactive thing, jumping around the big box trying to escape. I held the little puppy in my arms and it began licking my cheeks.

"_Sammie! Where are you?"_

"_I'm here in the living room dad!" _

"_Guess what I got for you." I started to run behind him to see what he was hiding. I saw something white._

"_What is it? What is it?" I was jumping around._

_He held out a small and cute white puppy. "Ah, he's so cute! What's his name?"_

"_You give him a name, honey." He smiled at me._

_I held him in front of me, "Hmm, I'm gonna call you, Prince Kress!"_

"Sam, you kinda spaced out." She was waving her hand across my face.

"Sorry, I just remembered something. My dad gave me a puppy when I was little." I pet the puppy's head. "And he kinda looks like him." I gave Carly a smile.

"Aw, that's so sweet! You know this admirer of yours seems to be the perfect admirer." Carly gave me a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever." I laid the puppy in my lap as I sat on the couch as Carly followed.

Just then the door opened and entered a distressed Freddie. "Man, my butt doesn't appreciate that shot!" Suddenly the puppy leaped out of my lap and ran to Freddie.

"Woah, where did this guy come from?" He picked up the puppy and he started licking his cheeks. "Isn't he friendly?" He chuckled.

"Sam's dude had it delivered here." Carly replied, got up and headed to the kitchen. "I'll go get the rest of the kabobs."

"So, what will you name this little guy?" Freddie handed me back the puppy.

"I have the perfect name. From now on, you'll be called Prince Kress, PK for short. Do you like that, PK?"

"Arf!"

"I think he likes it, Sam." Carly handed me and Freddie the kabobs.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. My heart couldn't seem to stop beating so fast and the butterflies in my tummy fluttering around so much. I couldn't believe there's this guy out there going out of his way to give me those gifts and now he gave me a puppy.

How sweet is that?

----------------------

January 31, Sunday

**Secret Admirer's POV**

It's three in the afternoon there; he's not at work right now. I could call. I took out my phone and dialed his number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, dad. How are you?"

"_My boy! I'm good. How about you? Your mom?"_

"Never been better and well, mom, you know."

"_Still the same huh?" _I heard him chuckled. _"So, what did you call for?"_

"I'm looking for a place to get a dog."

"_Is your mom allowing you to get a pet? That's a first."_

"No, it's not for me. I-I'm kinda getting this girl a puppy."

"_Well, Well, Well, my boy is growing up. Let me guess, it's that Samantha girl, right?"_

"How did you know?"

"_I have my ways, son. Well, if you're looking for a puppy, I know this guy there in Seattle that has a pet retreat house. You can adopt any pet you want. I'll give him a heads up that you're coming over there."_

I took down the address, "Thanks dad. See you on March. Love you."

I headed down to the retreat house and Mr. Benz, and he showed me a couple of cute little puppies but the white one with blue eyes really caught my attention. He was a feisty one too, just like her.

I told Mr. Benz that I would call him when I'll be getting the puppy. I headed out of that store pretty happy; I hope she will have the same feeling too.

**-------------**

**There you go! :) I hope you enjoyed.. :P LOL.. If you're wondering, the next few chapters will be a bit late because I was kinda lazy and my vacation was only for sleeping and eating.. . So, I still have some writing to do. BUt be assured that I'll finish this story by Valentines! :P Ahaha.. Appropriate don't you think? :)  
**

**And I would just like to thank StarFreak01 for being my beta! :)**

**Additional info: Sam's ringtone was Tangled Up In Me by Skye Sweetnam. It's really good, try and listen to it if you have time. This song screams Seddie! LOL..**

**So, I hope you poop a review! :) Thanks and till next time! :)  
**


End file.
